Stocking Anarchy
Stocking Anarchy is an angel from the anime Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. She is currently one of the main protagonists/antagonists in The Frollo Show, and conflicts between being a hero and a villain. Personality Stocking is very cunning and clever, mainly when she sets goals for herself. While her sister focuses on fucking anything that moves, Stocking loves eating sweets, which she claims goes down to her breasts. She finds attractiveness in anything disgusting, most likely leading to develop sort of an unhealthy stalker obsession. She doesn't take kindly to rejection, though. Powers and Abilities Stocking is a skilled swordsmaster, being able to wield her trademark swords, Stripes I and II. In fact, she can turn any stockings into swords, much like her sister with any panties. Stocking can also remove her blue striped panties and turn them into a gun, though she never uses it herself, instead giving it to Scanty as an extra weapon. Being an angel, she can also fly. Appearance Stocking dresses up like a Japanese gothic lolita, mostly wearing an all black dress with blue and white trimmings, black dress shoes, blue striped panties, and black-and-blue stockings. Her hair is long with a bluish-purplish tint with pink stripes, tiled with blue bows. Her skin is paler in comparison to her sister, and her breasts are significantly larger. Stocking's angel outfit consists of white feathered wings, a white corset-like dress, a blue bow, a white choker, light blue-and-white stockings, and light gray high heels. Relationships Panty Anarchy Panty is Stocking's sister, and while they do bicker like any other sisters, they are still very close. Their relationship is pretty much the same as it is in the anime. Frollo Frollo was formerly Stocking's obsession crush. She always tried her hardest to win his affection, only to have him lust over her sister. Even after saving his life from The Arabian Bros, he still rejects her. This rejection lead to her joining Los no Frollos to humiliate him on his birthday. From Frollo's perspective, Frollo shows no hatred or favor towards her, just dismissing her as inferior to her sister. Stocking did rape Frollo, so maybe you can cut Frollo some slack... or maybe not, since he proudly recorded it in his album of memorable moments. As Stocking was killed by a grief-overtaken Madotsuki, Frollo was horrified by her death in his last moments. Guile Stocking used to date William in the Leet Fighters episode "Daten Date", where she broke up with him when she found him in her room, naked. She still seems to have some feelings towards Guile, though she prioritizes humiliating Frollo. Los no Frollos Stocking appears to be the current leader of Los no Frollos, claiming the title herself. She has had various interactions with most of the members, whether it be positive or negative. As the series progresses, it's revealed that Stocking joined the organization to "minimize the consequences", hinting that she set up a rule forbidding the killing of innocents, as well as planning to humiliate Frollo rather than killing him first. She even assists Madotsuki with killing the vilest member of the group, Batiatus, when he broke that rule. Mephiles the Dark In Leet Fighters, Mephiles told Guile to make his move on Stocking, which made her break up with him. This allowed Mephiles to try and hook up with Stocking, only to get immediately rejected. Category:Characters Category:Leet Fighters Characters Category:Villains Category:Los no Frollos Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Japanese Category:Conversion Category:The Frollo Team Category:Smash Bros Lawl Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Dead